In Love and Death: Pein Short Love Story
by messynessy
Summary: A Pein short love story that delves into the depressed, distraught mind of Pein after his beloved soul-mate Tekai's death. PeinxOC
1. Mirrors

|| - **Mirrors** - || A Pein One shot

The sun's scarce rays scattered and filtered through the canopies of the trees. I jumped from limb to branch, branch to limb, in hot pursuit.

I could see those I was chasing farther up. They were threatening the Akatsuki, and I had a score to settle with them. There was more than one now. It seems as if they had met up with more ninja, back-up.

I switched my pace moving up farther, faster. There were only three of them. I could tell one of them was not a Jounin. They were lost. I knew my place around here, and they didn't. They were completely lost. I knew where they were heading, a complete dead end.

They were trapped, another easy kill for me, another target to release my pent-up anger.

They stopped. A huge cliff face stopped them. They had no place to run. I smirked. Now it was my time to move in. They turned around. The inexperienced one was a boy. The other two were of course Jounin, and they were female. One of them turned to face me. Her odd gold hair was in her face. I couldn't see her eyes. What was she hiding?

"We know who you are," she said. Her voice was flat, yet I could make out a small trace of fear. I smiled cruelly.

"And why should that matter?" I responded.

"We don't want to fight," she said. "What you're doing is wrong!" I approached closer.

"This is my goal," I said. I could care less of what she said.

"Then we have no choice," she said. She lifted up her hair revealing her eyes. They were a deep burgundy with flecks of gold spiraling around them. I had no time to think.

Immediately I was sucked into some odd place.

_I was surrounded by mirrors. My reflection was everywhere. I could only see myself. No where to go._

I turned around. The woman's voice echoed.

"Only from my kekkai genkai can I do this. Now I can keep you in here and torture you with your own mind," she said. I couldn't think. I turned around. My hands tracing the mirrors that surrounded me. For once, I, Pein, was caught off guard. I was now in some alternate universe. I turned around and saw my face. I turned again, and all I could see was the myself, the cloak swirling. I took a tentative step. Everything did the same. I turned to see one of my other bodies, one of the six Peins. They were scattered around. I walked once more, some mirrors held different pictures, but many were of just me. I was trapped.

_Would I ever get out? _

I turned to see my reflection. There I stood. My face pale and smooth. The light around me reflected the multiple piercing on my face. The bottom ones on my lips were like fangs ready to bite. The silver piercing decorated and glittered in my ear. My red hair shone brightly in this mirrored place. Then my eyes, my gray Renningan eyes, bored back into themselves. A small amount of doubt flickered in them. Why was I doubting myself? I was Pein. Nothing could stop me.

I slammed the mirror. I _was_ going to get out. The glass cracked, and a figure caught my eye from behind, one of the other mirrors. I turned around. The figure darted to another mirror. I followed. I could tell this couldn't be one of my bodies. It was too lithe... like a body of a… women. I rushed forward. The figure stopped. It was her…

I had forgotten the genjutsu completely. It was just the mirrors, me, and her… It was Tekai, my death…

_Tekai_

She was my opposite, yet my complete mirror image. Her skin looked so delicately soft and so pale like the color of the moon's soft glow. Her shimmering hair that was cut in multiple layers framed her face, giving her a beautiful delicate shape. Her almond-shaped eyes stared back with the intensity to melt. I gasped. She was so breathtaking. No matter how many times I saw her. She never failed to catch me of guard. I couldn't help but gasp.

We stared at each other, unmoving, as if we were trying to soak up each others presence. Had it been so long since I had seen her…

I had tried to push her away. Anything, any thoughts, images of her, back into my mind. They brought me pain, such unbearable pain, yet I could never let her go. Never. I looked over her once more. I realized then that I loved her, loved her more than anything. I could never deny it. She was my being, my entity. I could never let her go. We were so entwined with each other. We knew each others secrets and fears, our loves. We locked our eyes together again. I knew she had to be the one. I smiled at her, and she returned it with one of her dazzling ones.

I rose my hand to her slowly. She did the same. I knew it. I loved her… so much.

She looked so real… maybe, maybe it was her, my Tekai, my death, my beautiful death. She looked so real. The longing I felt was unbearable. I forgot this was a mirror house. Maybe it was her… I wanted to touch her, hold her, love her…

I rose my finger tips carefully, softly. She did the very same, mirroring my action. The seconds passed, floating and passing by like eternity. I wish it was eternity, the length of time I would stay with her. We smiled once more. No sad smiles like the end. More seconds, the longer it felt. It felt like..

_**Forever. **_

_**Eternity. **_My finger was centimeters from hers. It was her. My finger touched hers. A split second, and then everything…

_**Shattered**_

Her beautiful image shattered into millions of glass pieces. The whole places completely collapsed. The falling pieces sliced my skin as they fell to the floor. The brilliant reflections only reflecting red. Red, red, and more red. I felt nothing; no matter what cut into my skin.

_It wasn't her. She wasn't real. _

_Tekai. _

Nothing, no physical pain, could amount to what I felt. I felt the floor give away, and I was falling. The broken mirrors reflected red, my red, my blood. I felt a surge of anger. She had left. Why? I closed my eyes maybe she would be there. Now I was engulfed in black. I thought back to my opponent.

_"Only from my kekkai genkai can I do this. Now I can keep you in here and torture you with your own mind," _

Torture me with my own mind.

That's exactly what she did. She tortured me with her. The genjutsu, I remembered. I quickly did some signs. I knew how to break these. I had worked with Itachi once, and I figured out a way out of his jutsu.

I was back again into the realm of the living. I wanted to stop and lie down, mourn for my loss.

_Where was she now?_

I remembered my opponent. She gaped at me, her eyes wide, her mouth open. I stared at her. She looked stunned.

"Y-your mind… it's so… in such turmoil. How can you suffer so much?" she asked. Tears fell down her face. "I s-saw how much pain you're in. How do you handle that? I have never seen so much pain."

I stared back at her. She hadn't even felt a fraction of what I really felt.

"And you will never be able to feel all the pain I feel," I said to her. She was crying still. I didn't want to look at her. She had made me suffer. I made hand signs quickly and then charged at her. I hit her, a dead shot. She coughed out blood. Her blood splattered my hand. There was no room for sympathy or mercy in the battlefield.

"I-I'm sorry," she sputtered. More blood on my hand. I saw the life slip out slowly. I knew this pained her.

_No Sympathy. No Mercy_

I didn't care. Not even causing other people pain soothed my pain. My deeply embedded wounds. No, nothing could compare to this. I turned to the others and killed them too, slowly, painfully. They were dying; _dying like I was on the inside_. Becoming dead, _dead like I was_…

I turned away from them, and I moved on. I walked farther and something metallic caught my eye. A mirror. I picked it up, holding it so the light reflected off of it. I swear I thought I saw her, her smile and brilliant captivating eyes. I sighed, but I knew it wasn't her…

I kept the mirror, shoving it into my cloak. It would be another memory, another memory linking to her…

Maybe, maybe one day, I'll be able to touch her, hold her, love her… without her leaving or breaking apart…


	2. Rain

| | - Rain - | |

Pein Oneshot

I watched from my ledge as I commanded the rain to fall, fall in soft waves onto the town.

Rain, the object associated with life, for it's the rain that gives life to the greenery. Rain, people associate with the beauty of love. Every couple fantasizes of kissing each other tenderly under the soft music of the rain.

_I had once enjoyed that fantasy. . . _

Rain was also associated with sunless days, stuck indoors. Rain associated with gloomy days.

For me rain was more of the latter, but even worse. For me the rain symbolized more sorrow and death than anything.

_Rain._

It was rain that I could use to drown the whole city, drown them in my misery.

I watched as the rain poured harshly over the town. Rain, the word that gave this village it's name. It poured, a downpour from the heaven, coming down in waves, unceasing. The rain, I used more for my own tears. The tears I couldn't manage to release.

My misery was channeled into the downpour. Sometimes I wished I could drown myself. I wish my tears could drown me. The more I thought of her the more I let the rain pour down. I couldn't get her out of my mind, no matter how hard I managed. Her death was still fresh in my memory even though it had been weeks before:

_"Tekai!" I could hear the others yell. We watched her fall down after she was hit. I saw her body hit the floor with a sickening crunch. I knew that hit would be fatal even for her, the strongest ninja next to me. I rushed over to her body. I cradled her in my arms. Her body was limp, and she was coughing up blood. Her black hair was matted. Her cloak was shredded, and a the jagged edges of her stomach wound protruded. Blood dribbled from her mouth as she tried to speak. The other members of the Akatsuki gathered, a member about to be lost to death. Tekai, death, lost to herself._

_Chaos overcame my mind. My love, my soul mate, my other half, was about to die, and I could do nothing to help her. My vision fogged. A soft pain began to pulse where my heart was. I felt completely worthless and helpless. All I could do was cradle her. I could do nothing more. I knew I was going to lose her. _

_I let the rain fall, splatter around us. That was all I could do. I let my sorrow bunch up and fall with the rain. I would let it hit my face, cover some of the tears that were escaping. I knew she didn't like the rain, but that's all I could do._

_She whispered some words to her sister before she looked to me. Our last moments together. All I could see was her. No one else was around, well there were, but I couldn't, I didn't want to see them. I wanted to stay with her. My last moments. She stared at me with the intensity to melt. She was losing blood, too much blood. _

_"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day," she whispered. She had said those words once before, a long time ago. "All the world is waiting for the sun," she said. No, the world didn't need sun on this woeful day. She looked at me her eyes filled with love and adoration. The side of her she only let me see in private, was now shown to the world right before she departed._

_"I love you, love you, love you," she said, repeating herself. I could see how much she meant it. She was fading away though the love was still in her eyes. She was dipping into delusion like all when they die. I cried for the first time in years._

_"I love you, too," I choked out. I had said those words before many times, but I wanted her to know once more. The light finally disappeared and she went limp._

I couldn't bare it anymore.

The memory of her "I love you"'s replayed themselves in my mind. I couldn't think of her death any more. I missed her with my whole being. I couldn't believe that I'd never see her. . . Alive.

I looked at the rain pour down, and I finally let myself cry. The first time since her death. I let the sobs rip out. My tears spill out. The rain became harder.

I could hear her whisper in my ear as if she was right here with me.

"Rain, rain go away. Come again another day. All the world is waiting for the sun,"

The rains ceased. . . I would take the rain away for her. . .

"Rain, rain go away. Come again some other day. All the world is waiting for the sun," I whispered. Unfortunately there will be no more sun for my rainy days.


	3. Perfection

PerfectionA part of the PeinxTekai Saga

Perfection- flawlessness. perfect nature: somebody or something that reaches the highest attainable standard

I made my way across the base. The other members were scattered throughout the base, lounging lazily for it was the day of rest, and I had not assigned any missions. Some attempted to greet me, but I ignored them. The smarter ones let me be. I had just arrived from my daily look out of the town. My daily time to mourn and let the rains fall and drown things out. I walked into our room, coming in from outside. Our room, I had to change that. It was now only my room. It felt so odd. Our had changed to my, but in reality I tried not to stay there. Really, it felt like no one's. I looked around. The only thing I saw was shades of gray. Life had lost all it's color, and everything was darker. The light gone and dimmed away never to come again. There was nothing left for me. There was no joy in life like it once had.

I was falling apart inside. I had no one here to help. Without the other half, how would I ever be complete? I could feel myself disappear. Each day passed and passed, taking parts of me every time.

I gazed around the room again. It was empty, though filled by memories. . . And haunted by mistakes. Every time I walked in there, I couldn't help but to think of her. Everywhere I looked held some memory, a memory I longed to forget, yet wanted to keep closer and closer. The mistakes haunted me; I blamed myself for her death.

I should have been there to save her. I should have been at her side. I should have kept her from dying. Unfortunately there was no way to undo the past, and that mistake, my mistake, has left me here. I had drowned my self in self-regret.

I sat on the bed and held my face in my hands. The soft texture of the bed sheets called back to an earlier, happier time. The room echoed back the times that I longed for. The times I wish were still here. I could easily hear her laughter echo in the room. I could hear her voice. I would do anything for one smile, for one more chance to kiss her, for one more chance to make things right and have her here with me.

I lied down on the bed sheets. The cool black and red fabric easily shaped around me. Memories easily, quickly filled up my mind. This was where I talked to her. This was where she would comfort me. This was where I made love to her, kissed her, and so many more things.

I opened my eyes looking up. My body felt drained, cold like it always felt now. I could clearly see her face hover over mine, coming closer to kiss me. I raised my hand to... Her imaginary face, a wispy reminder. A hallucination brought on upon by my depressed mind. The only thing embracing me where arms of sorrow, covering me with its darkness.

I couldn't just forget her, no matter how much I tried.

I was here alone again, helpless and hopeless. I wished I could be someone else. I wished someone else could take my place. I wished I could be stronger, able to live without her, but a life without her would be a life. . . Not worth living.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I could see her clearly in my mind. That was the only place where she existed, in my mind and only in my mind. There I saw her, there she was.

I opened my eyes again and reached for the picture on the table next to the bed. There was my favorite picture. Everything was perfect. There she and I were, smiling.

Smiling. . .

How long had it been since I had last smiled? Since I had shown any happy emotion?

I had my arms around her waist, and her hand was entwined with one of mine. She had her head on my shoulders. There we were both happy, the essence of love, framed forever in that one picture.

I looked at her again, soaking up everything. Her hair, blacker than the sky that held the stars at night, framed the delicate shape of her face. Her skin was a soft beige, unblemished. Her eyes, the color of the bluest skies, brimmed with adoration. Mine were as well.

Had I once been that happy?

I placed the photo away from me.

"Tekai," I said slowly, savoring the sound of her name. "Tekai."

She was my everything, or well was once my everything. There was only one way to describe her.

Perfection.

Perfection was what I used to have. Perfection is what I called her. She was exactly what I ever wanted. Tekai was perfect in every extremity. Everything about her was perfect; her strength, her beauty, her personality, her mind. She was perfect.

Tekai was my perfection. Everything we had was perfect. Every day was a new best day, though it was a cliché, it was always true. I never wanted anything more than her. Just having her around made even the worst days better. She always knew how to make things better. I couldn't help but miss her. There was no moving on for me. I couldn't. every fiber of my being longed, ached, wanted her, but I knew that wouldn't be possible. Being with her for five years embedded her deep with me, engrained her. She was my entity.

Try being split apart and trying to live, it's nearly impossible.

I remembered things from earlier at the look out point. I could see everything from there. I remembered seeing couples walk around joyfully together, frolicking together without a care. Jealousy flooded through my body. They had everything. They had each other. Why couldn't. . . Why couldn't I have her? Why couldn't I have that perfection they had?

Why can't they suffer like I was?

Who said this won't be perfect after all I ever knew was right? I realized life was never perfect. Life was cruel and merciless especially for me. My life started out the worst, but life began to get better. My goals became clear, and then I met her. My life became completely perfect. She was in every dream, every goal. I centered everything around her.

Then life became cruel again and ripped my love, my soul-mate, my other half, completely away from me. Deep down, I knew this wouldn't be perfect no matter how right it felt. No matter how much I wanted it to be perfect. There was no such things as happy endings.

I rose up. Jealousy and anger held me tight. I punched the wall. I had to release the emotion that was locked up. No one here understood. No one would every be able to help me heal. I was hopeless. No one was there to return my heart's desire:

Tekai.

I felt so fucking hollow. I was completely alone in this world. What I felt would tear anyone apart. To be so in love with someone, and then not have them here to love. It would make any sane person insane... Maybe I had just lasted a little longer than most.

Maybe, if, when, I died. . . Maybe I'd finally reunite myself with her, and we'd be able to love each other freely. The thought of impending suicide, always in my mind, ran through my mind quickly. Sometimes I thought that was the only escape. Perfection that I once had, perfection was what I had held in my arms, was gone, and maybe suicide would unite me with my desired perfection.

Maybe it was my only choice. My dreams were gone, and the nightmare was here to stay. Darkness filled me like the air that I inhaled.

I waited for her to come back. Was she waiting for me?

I waited for perfection to come again, however, I knew, perfection would never grace me again.


	4. Holidayfillerspecial: Snow Globes

Snow Globes

A PeinxTekai {Christmas} one-shot

"Come on Pein. Let's go to out spot," I said. I pulled on a jacket, stuffing his present inside as well. Pein pulled his jacket on too. I tugged at his hand. He was cheery. We had been having fun all night, celebrating with everyone else. Come on, even S-rank criminals celebrated Christmas. We came to our remote little spot, a tiny clearing just outside of the base."Here," I said giving him his present, or well the first stage of the present. The other would come later in some place a little warmer. His present was a snow globe. A pretty one with tiny little kids. The little boy kissing a little girl. The fake snow was piled at the bottom. I turned it upside down, letting the snow collect at the top, then I turned it around, letting the soft snow fall down on the flawless little world. "It's a perfect little world," I said, thinking aloud. He took it in his hand, admiring the little scene. "It's great," he replied. His breath warm, fogging up the air. My lips were cold, and they needed warming."I'm glad you liked it," I replied sheepishly. "I didn't really know what to get you." His eyes locked on mine. His hands caressed my cheek. One of his arms curved around to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him in the process."I don't care what I receive. As long as I have you, I'll always be happy," Pein replied. As soon as he said that, it began to snow, just like in the snow globe. I knew it was his doing. "Now it's our perfect little world," he said. I opened my mouth to try to say something, but I was speechless. His words were so delightful, so romantic. He bent down to kiss my open lips. His lips lingered on mine. "I love you Tekai," he said. He kissed me once more. I knew with my very soul that his words were true. "I love you, too, Pein," I replied. I watched as the snow collected into little mounds on his hair."Well the snow is my present for you," he said. I smiled widely. I liked the snow. "Well let me give you one more present," I said. I kissed him deeply. "I like that," he said. I grinned."I bet you did, Pein," I said, "my wonderful Pein, and I know you'll like the next present even more!" I gave him a devilish grin. He understood what I snow began to fall a little harder, accumulating into tiny mounds. I tried to scoop the little bit of snow stuck onto the ground. Before I could, Pein wrapped his arms around me playfully, twirling me around. His beautiful laugh echoed in the small space. I laughed too, seeing the joy in his eyes. Nothing made me more content than making him happy. I picked some of the snow from his hair. "You know, you look good with snow," I said. He chuckled. "Well more like you look good in anything." Now he really smiled. I bent down and picked up some snow. I scooped it into the palms of my hands. The soft powdery snow felt good. I blew it in his face. He pulled away, smiling and laughing. "Merry Christmas, my love," I said. He smiled, and his hands wrapped around me once again. "Merry Christmas to you," he said. He kissed my neck lightly. "The Merriest Christmases are always when I have them with you."

It was a perfect world.


	5. In Oblivion EndingTekai Part

In Oblivion

A Part in the TekaixPein Saga

(This one shot is all in Tekai's Point of View)

I opened my eyes; turning back to the murky black I was surrounded in. I had no idea where I was, and I could care less. My soul was stuck in a state of in between, neither heaven nor hell. I was in oblivion. I had no idea how long I had been here, but it seemed so long… too long. I was all alone.

There was nothing here, and all I could do was reminisce about another lifetime. My thoughts carried out for eternity, and they were mostly filled with Pein. I could feel tears begin to build up. He was all I could think of. Pein. Pein.

_Why can't I get away from him… from myself?_

There was nothing here. There was no light, nothing but dark. There was absolutely no warmth,

_I'm cold as cold as cold can be._

There was no light here. I doubt I would ever be warm again in this wasteland.

I was in hell. I wasn't with Pein. I was damned to unhappiness to hell. The only time it felt like heaven was when I was with him, and I wasn't.

_This was hell; hell in its most extreme form._

I could see that I was somewhere no one should be. I knew I was gone. Such blackness I had never known in life surrounded me. I was stuck here. My being was away from my body, and it was also split apart from its other half.

There was a monstrous hiss. I turned to face huge slanted eyes, the eyes of the demon. Its huge blue eyes stared me dead on. Its eyes were filled with sorrow, such blue eyes brimming with grief. I was staring at my own eyes.

In this space, I knew I was the demon, the monstrous demon that had been inherited at my birth. It was suppose to be one of the most fearsome spirits to ever come from the depths of hell, but right now it was nothing. It was nothing. I was incomplete; it was incomplete. It was the demon's fault I was stuck here, neither heaven nor hell.

My eyes drifted away from its eyes. I couldn't bear to look at them, reflecting my mourning. I was separated from so much. Before I died, I wanted to tell him something. There was a beautiful future before us. I knew when I was alive, I was pregnant. I had his baby inside me, but…

I imagined a beautiful cherubic face, so gorgeous; our baby, a part of me, a part of him. It never happened. Tears welled up in my eyes. Why did I have to lose so much, my Pein, my baby? Why? Dammit, why can't I stop crying?

I wanted to be alive. I just wanted him. I could never…

This was so hopeless. I was stuck here never to see him again, never to have a hope of a beautiful family. I was damned to this oblivion to spend the rest of time here, alone. My emotions engulfed me completely. I couldn't keep him out of my head. What am I becoming? All I knew was that I was falling. It felt like I was falling…

_Into the ocean, a black endless ocean._

_I was falling into something, but maybe it was just the bleak oblivion of depression,_

_the oblivion of nothing without him._

My mind drifted off into memories. Sometimes I couldn't tell the difference between reality and fiction here. Sometimes, those ghostly images looked so real, so terribly real. I looked out into the blackness. Pein's shadowy form appeared. He was smiling. Oh, how I missed his smile.

His face was now so close to mine. He looked so real, as if he really was here. Tears began to run again. I reached out for him. I wanted to touch his beautiful face, kiss his soft lips again. Before my hands could even touch him, he disappeared, a will-o-wisp. This wasn't fair.

"Pein, I miss you," I whispered after the departing figure of Pein, even though I doubt he would ever hear it.

I wish I could tell him just how much I did. I was slowly falling into oblivion without him. I need him. It was so dark here, and I can't escape. Maybe, if I just let go… Maybe if I just give up, I'll be able to find him, Pein. My Pein, Pein…

_I thought of just his face, immediately began to relax, and finally drifted out into space._


	6. Into Oblivion End

Into Oblivion

A PeinxTekai One-shot

-Pein's point of view-

I walked aimlessly towards a place I had once been before. I seemed to find myself in areas that held some kind of memory. They always had to do with her, and this area was a cliff where I had taken her once before, a beautiful spot where the ocean met the sky.

_I couldn't get away from her, I always find myself back to her._

The sun was shining bright. To other's the sun might have been shining brightly, cheerfully, but to me it was just bleak light. Sunlight was meant to warm people, shine down and radiate warmth. As for me,

_I'm cold as cold as cold can be,_

and no matter how much sun there was, I knew that I would never be warm again.

There was nothing on earth… the universe that could warm me. There was no warmth in my life for my only light was dead. She had been dead for what seemed eternity. The time passed so slowly without her. I was damned. I was alive, and she wasn't.

_This was hell, hell in its most extreme form._

I sat down in the middle of the area. We had lain down here once before. It felt like I had been here in another lifetime. I could see ghostly memories from… from so long ago. I could remember the day. She enjoyed this spot. She liked the ocean; she liked the sky. Tears welled up in my eyes. I tore grass from the ground. _Why couldn't I just get away from her… from myself?_

"Fuck," I muttered. My voice echoed. I was all alone, but I shouldn't be crying. If only I was stronger maybe then I could do this. If I was stronger… but I'm weak.

I needed to escape. I needed to be with her; there was no way I could get away from her. She was every part of me. I was so tired of being lonely all the time. I hated feeling so empty, so completely empty.

There was nothing else. No other option. Maybe if I did take my life, I'd mange to find her. If that was the only way, I wanted it. I wanted to see her. I wanted to fall into the depths of her blue eyes again; those two pools which were deeper than the ocean. I wanted to fall into her eyes.

I looked away towards the horizon, where the sky met the ocean. I was met with a painful blue reminder. The color blue meant so much. The sky was so blue; the ocean, so blue, blue like Tekai's eyes. The color blue was a daily reminder of the loss of her, the one I love.

How can I keep up this breathing? I was a mere ghost of myself. I should be dead. I don't think I can breathe without her. My legs and arms, my body, all were broken down. I couldn't bring myself to do anything anymore. I just… I just needed her, my beautiful Tekai. I missed her laugh. I missed her body, the smell of her skin and hair, her soft hands. I missed the depth of her eyes, those eyes that haunted me every waking moment.

I looked out at the horizon again, the union of the sky and the ocean, blue… blue, blue, blue for miles, blue like her eyes, such a beautiful blue. I moved forward, approaching the cliff's edge. My thoughts were back at Tekai and all our beautiful memories. Sorrow filled my body. Sorrow and longing.

After she died, I found out some news that should have been glorious. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby, my baby. I imagined a cherubic face, so beautiful; a part of me and her. God fucking damn it! Why did I lose so much, her, my baby? Why?

I neared the cliff's edge. I looked down, and I could see the ocean crash into the cliff face. Maybe this was right. I wasn't strong enough. I stepped out towards the edge. I was falling, deep and deeper. My thoughts were drowning me. I couldn't keep her out of my head.

_Into the ocean, a black endless ocean._

_I was falling into something, but maybe it was just the bleak oblivion of depression,_

_the oblivion of nothing without her._

I looked at the ocean, such a beautiful blue. Maybe this was right. I was falling, and I might just fall into the ocean, into the oblivion with her. I'd let the waves take me down; carry me down into the blue. I'd drown in her blue eyes. I sighed heavily. She's waiting… for me.

"Tekai," I whispered. "Tekai." The winds whipped around me and I swear I heard her voice.

"Pein, I miss you,"

"Oh god," I looked over the edge. The waves were beckoning me. "Just take me with you wherever you are… I just want to be with you. Tekai, Tekai, Tekai…"

_I thought of just her face, and immediately began to relax, and finally drifted out into space_


End file.
